Kencan
by usei
Summary: "Aku akan menemanimu. Bersiaplah, Uraraka." Di akhir pekan, Bakugou Katsuki menemani Uraraka Ochako seharian. [Katsuki/Ochako] Warning : Plot mainstream, OOC.


**KENCAN**

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kouhei**_

.

.

.

" _Kuso tsumannee._ " ( "Benar-benar membosankan." )

Bagukou menggerutu sepanjang waktu, sembari menyesap minuman cola hambar karena esnya mulai larut seutuhnya. Kakinya terus saja melakukan gerakan ala menjahit sambil berdiri, tubuhnya bersandar penuh pada tembok yang berada tak jauh dari depan toko yang menjual pernak-pernik asesoris itu.

"Si muka bulat itu lama sekali, _kuso_."

Entah berapa kali ia berdecih kesal di dekat tembok itu, membuat orang yang lalu lalang menoleh sesaat dan memandanginya dengan tatapan risih. Hingga pada akhirnya ia membuang plastik gelas minumannya dan menginjak-nginjaknya kesal saat seorang anak kecil menertawainya dari kejauhan. Mungkin Bakugou sedang sangat sensitif saat ini sehingga anak kecil yang tertawa saja ia anggap sedang mengolok-oloknya sepanjang yang ia dengar. Kenapa harus seperti ini yang terjadi? Menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan berjalan-jalan tak jelas arah tujuannya, berlalu lalang sepanjang kota, kemudian mampir ke toko ini dan itu serta bergumul dengan banyak wanita merepotkan saat kata 'diskon' dikumandangkan. Ia menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan kegiatan yang keliru. Bakugou Katsuki tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

"Kirishima.. Kaminari.. sialan. Tunggu saja, waktu kematian kalian sebentar lagi tiba."

Jika saja bukan karena kedua orang sialan itu, Bakugou tidak akan berada disini menunggu sampai rasanya dewa kebosanan lewat di hadapannya. Padahal hari ini bisa ia pergunakan untuk sekedar latihan ataupun bersantai di rumah. Level tingkat kesabarannya sudah melebihi ambang batas tertinggi dan ia siap meledak kapan saja namun sedikit tertunda karena keberadaan orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya muncul sembari membawa tas plastik kecil berisi barang yang dibelinya di toko asesoris itu. Wajah orang itu sungguh berbinar-binar sedangkan wajah Bakugou sudah sangat kusut dan mengerut kesal.

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU LAMA-LAMA, DASAR _MARUGAO_!" (Marugao = Wajah Bulat)

"Hehehe. Jangan marah-marah terus dong, Bakugou-kun. Lihat nih, aku dapat sepasang gantungan ponsel yang imut dengan harga murah. Aku berikan untukmu satu," Gadis itu, Uraraka Ochako, menyerahkan satu gantungan ponsel kepada Bakugou dengan ekspresi wajah tak berdosa. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, gantungan ponsel itu berbentuk burung berwajah bulat seperti emoji dengan raut wajah menyebalkan dan kesal seperti ekspresi Bakugou saat ini. Kedua alis Bakugou semakin mengerut saat melihat benda kecil yang disodorkan kepadanya. _Jadi hanya untuk barang tidak berguna seperti ini, aku harus menunggu lama?_ Kutuknya dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh barang seperti itu. Merepotkan."

"Loh kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, karena merepotkan."

Alis Uraraka mengerut kecewa. Padahal ia sudah begitu gembira ketika menemukan dua gantungan ponsel burung yang imut itu karena ekspresi keduanya sangat mirip dengan dirinya dan Bakugou. Apalagi gantungan ponsel yang akan diberikannya pada Bakugou, benar-benar sangat mirip terutama ekspresi kesalnya itu, membuat Uraraka jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan Bakugou marah-marah sambil menunggunya diluar sana.

"Tapi, gantungan ini sangat imut dan mirip sekali denganmu. Padahal aku sudah senang sekali bisa punya gantungan yang sepasang denganmu."

Keceriaan dalam wajah bulat itu tergantikan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sendu. Membuat Bakugou merutuki dirinya sendiri, menggeram kesal dan berdecih singkat. _Sialan,_ pikirnya saat itu. Pada akhirnya, salah satu tangannya yang bebas mengambil gantungan ponsel di genggaman Uraraka dengan begitu kasar. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di kantung celana jeansnya. Mulutnya terus saja mengeluarkan sumpah serapah apalagi saat mencoba memasang gantungan itu di ponselnya karena ternyata susah sekali untuk dipasang. Saat menyaksikan Bakugou yang terus menggerutu saat memasang gantungan itu, Uraraka tersenyum riang begitu lebar sehingga gigi-giginya yang putih itu terlihat jelas. Uraraka pun ikut memasang gantungan ponsel burung miliknya yang punya ekspresi ceria dan berwajah bulat seperti yang selalu Bakugou katai.

"Habis ini, kita nonton film ya, Bakugou-kun."

"Haa?"

Kali ini, cobaan apa lagi yang akan menimpa Bakugou? Sepanjang hari yang telah terlewati ini ia habiskan dengan cobaan membosankan, mulai dari jalan-jalan di taman kota dengan intensi yang tak jelas untuk apa ditambah lagi Uraraka terus saja mengoceh menceritakan tentang kehidupannya yang merepotkan seperti ia memakan _nikujaga_ sisa tadi malam untuk sarapannya, ia memotong sedikit kuku-kukunya yang memanjang lalu diberi kutek dan sampo rasa apa yang dipakai Uraraka pagi ini bahkan sampai bagaimana bingungnya gadis itu memilah baju yang akan dipakai pergi bersama dengannya hari ini.

Setelah berjalan-jalan di taman, Bakugou dipaksa duduk di dalam toko yang dihiasi interior dan eksterior serba berwarna-warni dan feminim bersama dengan kumpulan-kumpulan anak perempuan ataupun sepasang kekasih yang duduk di sekitaran mereka kemudian ia menonton Uraraka yang sedang menghabiskan parfait ukuran besar dengan _topping_ buah stroberi dan melon. Ekspresi wajah Bakugou sulit dijelaskan karena ia terheran-heran dengan kelakukan gadis di hadapannya yang memakan parfait jumbo itu dengan riang gembira dan kadang Uraraka memaksanya ikutan mencoba makanan aneh itu dengan menyuapinya paksa gundukan krim manis yang terlihat seperti salju. Tentu saja, Bakugou mengamuk saat dipaksa namun anehnya Uraraka justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setiap melihat tingkah Bakugou yang hampir saja meledakkan isi meja mereka.

"Tapi parfaitnya enak, 'kan?"

"Enak, katamu?! Rasanya menjijikan, terlalu manis. Apa-apaan sendok itu, huh? Jangan sodorkan lagi padaku!"

Sesendok es krim beserta krim salju hampir saja kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya seperti kereta api. Dibandingkan dengan rasa menjijikannya, Bakugou lebih kesal karena perlakuan Uraraka yang mempermainkannya terus seperti anak kecil. Ada saatnya Bakugou berteriak sangat kencang di ruangan itu dan mendapat teguran dari pelayan toko namun ia malah berbalik memarahi dan mengatai pelayan itu disertai komplain kalau parfaitnya kemanisan. Bagi pelanggan yang seruangan dengannya, beberapa dari mereka merasa terganggu tetapi sebagian lagi malah asik menonton balada antara Bakugou dan Uraraka.

"Ya sudah, nanti untuk makan malam, kita makan makanan kesukaan Bakugou-kun."

Makan malam? Yang benar saja, jadi mereka akan bersama terus sampai malam? Bakugou hampir mati karena kesal. Namun ia berusaha menahan diri sebisa mungkin walaupun entah sudah berapa kali tombol _rage mode on_ nya tertekan sehingga ia mengamuk dan meracau tak karuan saat Uraraka terus saja mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat merepotkan. Andaikan bukan karena rasa penasaran tentang pikiran yang ada di kepalanya akhir-akhir ini, Bakugou dipastikan tidak akan rela akhir pekannya dihabiskan dengan cara seperti ini.

Ia masih sangat ingat persis perkataan si jabrik Kirishima dua hari lalu ditambah lagi tambahan pendapat dari Kaminari.

"Cobalah habiskan waktu bersama dengan Uraraka. Dengan begitu mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya, Bakugou."

Tak biasanya seorang Bakugou mau menerima saran orang lain. Biasanya, ia adalah penguasa dirinya sendiri. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang lain tak pernah ia pedulikan karena apa yang dipikirkannya adalah yang paling benar. Namun, hari ini, kemana diri Bakugou Katsuki? Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menuruti saran orang lain? Apakah karena ia sendiri juga penasaran bagaimana? Atau, hanya karena Bakugou orang yang perfeksionis maka ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya dan menjadi orang yang paling tau? Apapun tembok yang menghalangi dirinya untuk maju pasti akan ia hancurkan berkeping-keping apalagi pikiran berkabut yang tak jelas tentang Uraraka, pasti akan ia terobos sampai menemukan dimana ujungnya.

Dengan mengingat saran kedua mahluk tidak berguna itu, ia akhirnya berkata, "Aku akan menemanimu. Bersiaplah, Uraraka," pada saat ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar kalau Uraraka ingin jalan-jalan di akhir pekan dan mengajak teman-temannya namun tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki waktu luang minggu ini. Pada saat itu, Uraraka hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Bakugou dengan wajah berapi-api mengatakan akan menemaninya. Gadis itu, entah kenapa, merasa jalan-jalannya minggu ini akan sangat menarik.

Hanya dalam waktu 30 menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah bioskop yang terletak di kawasan Mall daerah kota yang mereka kunjungi. Sepanjang jalan, banyak hal yang membuat Uraraka senang seperti saat Bakugou tak sengaja ditabrak oleh anak kecil kemudian memarahi anak kecil itu. Ada pula saat Bakugou kembali mencak-mencak komplain ketika tidak sengaja Uraraka langsung belok memasuki toko hewan peliharaan karena menangkap sesosok kucing anggora yang sangat lucu. Bahkan Uraraka meminta Bakugou memotret Uraraka saat ia menggendong kucing itu. Tentu saja, remaja berambut _blonde ash_ itu terus saja berteriak kesal karena lagi-lagi ada saja hal menjengkelkan yang dilakukan Uraraka. Sampai-sampai foto hasil jepretan ponselnya itu begitu buyar, tidak fokus karena Bakugou setengah hati melakukannya.

"Jadi, kita nonton film apa."

"Terserah, aku capek."

"Jangan menggerutu terus, Bakugou-kun. Nikmatilah barang sedikit saja, ini sudah menjelang sore, lho."

"Aku capek karena kau terus saja menjengkelkan."

"Aku tidak menjengkelkan. Justru sikapmu itu seperti wanita yang sedang pms, tau tidak? Hahahaha!"

"Ha? Jangan sembarang bicara, atau kubungkam mulutmu selamanya. Cih."

Sepertinya level kesabaran Bakugou hampir terkikis habis. Meskipun melihatnya adalah sebuah hiburan bagi Uraraka, namun ia mengerti pasti ada batasnya. Gadis itu juga tidak mau kalau sampai mati mengenaskan di tangan Bakugou karena terus meledeknya seharian ini. Dalam hati, Uraraka memutuskan bahwa nonton film adalah kegiatan terakhir mereka hari ini. Film yang akan mereka tonton bergenre drama dan tragedi. Bakugou tidak protes dengan film pilihan Uraraka karena gadis itu bilang ia memang sudah lama ingin menontonnya tetapi tak ada yang bisa menemaninya jadi ia sangat berterima kasih pada Bakugou. Meskipun begitu, Bakugou tetap saja tidak menunjukkan wajah senang sedikitpun.

Filmnya begitu mendayu dan ringan tetapi maknanya begitu dalam. Tragedinya menyesakkan dada para penonton, bahkan Uraraka sudah hampir meneteskan air mata karena terbawa suasana. Ia melupakan keberadaan Bakugou di sampingnya karena euforia film itu, sesuai dengan _review_ banyak orang, film tersebut memang _masterpiece_. Lama-lama ia sadar juga kenapa orang di sampingnya begitu sunyi senyap padahal biasanya berisik bahkan Uraraka sudah membayangkan Bakugou akan berkomplain panjang lebar kalau filmnya membosankan. Apa jangan-jangan Bakugou juga suka dengan genre film begini?

Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah Bakugou, didapatinya pemuda itu tertidur lelap disana dengan kepala yang hampir jatuh berkali-kali. Pantas saja ia tertidur, filmnya membosankan ditambah lagi katanya Bakugou lelah, mungkin memang benar-benar lelah. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata wajah Bakugou memiliki garis maskulin yang tegas. Uraraka tidak pernah menyangka wajahnya cukup tampan saat tertidur, rambut tajamnya juga kelihatan halus. Habisnya, kalau saat terbangun, wajah itu selalu menekuk keras dan rambutnya semakin terlihat menusuk di setiap amarahnya. Pada saat memperhatikannya, kepala jabrik itu terjatuh lemas menimpa bahunya, membuatnya bergidik karena tertusuk ujung-ujung rambutnya. Seketika Uraraka merasakan panas di pipinya dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

 _"Aku rasa, Bakugou suka padamu tapi dia tidak menyadari perasaannya itu."_ Kata-kata Kaminari terngiang di kepalanya. Saat itu, saat Bakugou bilang ingin menemaninya jalan-jalan, ternyata Kaminari dan Kirishima mencuri dengar. Keduanya menyakinkan Uraraka untuk menerima ajakan Bakugou, meskipun nada bicara Bakugou tidak seperti mengajak, lebih seperti memerintah. Uraraka sendiri tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda ledakan itu, karena sebenarnya ia bingung dengan interaksi antara Bakugou dan Midoriya sehingga Uraraka berpikir Bakugou begitu mengerikan. Tetapi ada sedikit ketertarikan disana, entah dalam arti apa, apalagi saat melihat sosoknya yang mengomel, rasanya Uraraka senang melihatnya dan ingin menggodanya. Ditambah lagi keinginan, kerja keras dan semangatnya begitu membara seperti api.. Membuat Uraraka ikut terbawa dalam kobaran semangatnya itu.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah mulai memerah saat kepala Bakugou dengan nyamannya bersandar penuh. Dari beban yang ia rasa, ia tau pemuda itu memang merasa lelah. Kepalanya kadang bergerak membenarkan posisi, suara dengkuran kecil terdengar. Sekarang filmnya adalah hal yang terlupakan sampai durasinya berakhir. Saat lampu bioskop itu menyala, Bakugou akhirnya terbangun mendengar suara berisik di sekitarnya.

"Ah, sudah selesai? Ayo, kita pergi. Benar-benar film yang membosankan."

Bakugou berdiri dan berlalu sembari menguap lebar. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, ia tersadar bahwa seharusnya ia bersama seseorang dan seseorang itu ternyata masih terpaku di bangkunya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Oi, _Marugao_ ! Kau yang memilih tetapi kau sendiri ketiduran? Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Bakugou kembali mendekati gadis berambut coklat itu, ternyata tidak tertidur tetapi kenapa dia menunduk terus ya? Bakugou berusaha menyadarkan Uraraka dengan menyenggol bahunya beberapa kali.

"Oi."

"Bakugou-kun."

Alisnya mengerut heran.

"Kita pulang saja, yuk. Aku lelah."

Gadis itu melewati bangku-bangku bioskop yang berlawan arah dari tempat Bakugou berdiri. Seketika pemuda itu kembali kesal karena ia merasa diacuhkan bahkan sepanjang jalan menuju pulang Uraraka terus saja terdiam dengan wajah yang aneh menurut Bakugou. Tidak biasanya si wajah bulat itu berekspresi menyebalkan seperti itu. Sedikit semburat-semburat merah tersisa di pipi bulatnya.

"Oi! Oi! Heh, bulat!"

Decihan sekali lagi terdengar. Berkali-kali ia memanggil Uraraka tetapi tak ada satupun panggilannya yang digubris. Ia yang awalnya berjalan di belakang Uraraka kini menyusul gadis itu dan menarik bahunya dengan paksa kemudian mendorongnya ke tembok terdekat. Lalu tangan yang mendorong itu berpindah ke tulang keringnya. Tangannya yang lain menapakkan sebuah tonjokan di tembok menahan gadis itu. _Kabedon_ ala Bakugou dengan tambahan aura hitam yang siap melahap manusia di hadapannya.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku! Apa maksudmu, huh? Seharian ini kau mengerjaiku dan sekarang kau mengacuhkanku? Kau berusaha mempermainkan aku? HUH?!"

Bukanlah seorang Bakugou jika ia meminta diperhatikan hanya karena hal sepele ini. Namun, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu sebal dicueki.

"Bu-Bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu, apa? Bicara yang benar!"

Sebelah kaki Uraraka mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia memelintir ujung roknya sendiri karena grogi. Gadis itu sedang berpikir keras apakah diperbolehkan jika ? Baiklah, lagipula situasi ini awalnya mungkin tidak terbayang tetapi terjadi begitu saja secara alami. Ia bisa berbuat apa?

"Sepertinya, aku suka dengan Bakugou-kun."

"Ha?"

Sebagai seorang pria, Bakugou termasuk bodoh. Ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini kemana. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ia diacuhkan? Jika diasumsikan Uraraka menyukainya, maka kenapa seharian ini ia selalu dikerjai dan kemudian diacuhkan? Tidak masuk akal.

"Kau bicara apa-"

Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Bakugou membeku karena melihat ekspresi wajah bulat caciannya itu begitu gelisah. Semakin sajalah ia tidak mengerti hubungannya dimana. Namun tanpa berpikir panjang, Bakugou kembali menarik tangan gadis itu dengan kasar dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak mengerti hubungannya dimana tapi yang jelas _kencan_ kita belum berakhir. Harusnya makan makanan kesukaanku dulu, bodoh."

"Ha?"

Remaja lelaki itu dengan sigap menarik tangannya agar tubuhnya ikut bergerak berjalan mengikuti. Tak ada yang aneh dengan semua itu kecuali tangan besar dan kekar yang terus menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Rasanya begitu hangat padahal biasanya tangan itu melayang-layang membakar udara. Sekali lagi, tak ada yang aneh dengan semua itu kecuali pernyataan cintanya yang diabaikan dan digantikan dengan sebuah kata 'kencan'.

" _Kencan_ , ya? Hehehe."

Wajahnya berbinar menghilangkan keraguan. Kakinya menyusul agar berjalan berdampingan dengan Bakugou Katsuki yang tengah menyernyit murka dan berteriak "minggir" karena sepanjang jalan orang-orang terus saja menghalangi koneksi yang terjadi di antara kedua jari-jari mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N : Okee. Fic Kacchako klise pertama gue udah jadi. Nanti gue buatin yang lebih kompleks eh tapi cari inspirasi dulu. Ahahaha. Mnrt gue, Bakugou itu asik buat dijadiin pacar loh, lucu aja liat dia ngomel mulu. tp mgkn orang yang sungguh sangat sabar yang bs jadi pacarnya.**_


End file.
